Poihi
'Overview' Called Cirfloxil by the humans and town-furrs, this plant is known as "poihi" to aershaa and independent furrs. It serves as a medicinal and recreational drug for aershaa, furrs, and humans. Animals avoid its consumption. 'Appearance' Cirfloxil is a medium-sized plant growing up to 2 feet tall, with a thick brown central stem. Many vine-like branches radiate from it, lined with green leaves that are about 4 inches wide and distinguished by their brown, splotchy base, three evenly spaced prongs, and serrated edges. 'Habitat' Poihi grow best in humid, partially sunny areas. They are abundant in the subtropical areas of Jiskadar, Hasseran, and Sundast. They thrive well in temperate and tropical forests and swamps, with the greatest concentration found in Urvaz and Sereven. 'Lore & Culture' "Poihi" is widely used in southern furr cultures in its various forms as a medicinal plant to relieve pain and increase comfort for patients suffering from physical ailments. Within human circles, it is mostly known as a smoking weed, used more recreationally to take away the aches and troubles of a long day's work. It is in limited use as a food additive in human culture, normally only employed by sub-par inns to improve the perceived quality of food by making the diner feel more content with the meal. 'Uses' Effects When Chewed: The Poihi's drug-like effect is the most potent when chewed, as this allows the chemicals to be more readily absorbed into the body. For furrs and aershaa, it produces a "high" stage which may include euphoria, pain relief, and reduced appetite, but may also cause increased heart rate or drowsiness while simultaneously preventing sleep. During the "down" when the medicinal effect wears off, one may simply "crash" and feel drained and exhausted, but someone new to the drug might experience slight nausea, severe headache, or anxiety. Humans should NOT chew this plant. It is absorbed differently in humans than it is in furrs and aershaa. If a human were to digest it, the effects may include hallucinations and memory loss, and having too much of it may speed up your heart rate to "Red Line". Effects When Burned: When burned (or smoked), some of the chemicals in the plant are burned away before they may by inhaled or absorbed. Thus, the effects of the plant are about halved. The consumer will still be in a state of euphoria with no appetite, but they may or may not be drowsy and might be able to fall asleep. Pain tolerance is only moderately increased when smoked. All creatures on Dreyrull may safely burn the plant for its effects. This method is sometimes preferred to the difficulty and risks of chewing it. Effects When Boiled: Caution should be used when boiling the leaves. The leaves will add a spice to your dish if boiled properly. They should be boiled once to kill the chemicals, and boiled again to make sure there are none left. Boiling will not destroy all the chemicals, however, the effects of the remaining chemicals, if done properly, will be negligible. One may feel happier or more light-hearted after the meal, even if it wasn't that delicious. While the roots can be boiled, they don't have much of a taste to them. They are, however, free of chemicals. (Original concept, Appearance, Habitat, and uses by ???. Elaborated and reorganized for template by Crystal Kemi 18:58, August 28, 2012 (UTC)) Category:plants